Retour au meilleur match de Quidditch
by ocechan
Summary: Suite de "le meilleur match de Quidditch de tous les temps." Revanche des professeur, et ça se comprend vu le match précédent...


**Disclamer:** Les persos sont à JKR.

**Blabla:**Suite tout faite inattendue et inatendable du meilleur match de Quidditch de tous les temps. C'est Nathalie (encore elle XD) qui m'a relancé, comme elle seule sait le faire ! Une vraie pro je vous dit ;) Elle se venge en me forçant à écrire de fics pour toutes celles que je n'ai pas achevées (un bon paquet). On a mis la gomme pour cette suite, pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus. Elle a pas mal de super idées mais comme elle est plus scientifique que littéraire (beaucoup plus) c'est moi qui met en forme (en en rajoutant une bonne dose aussi faut pas croire). On fait moit-moit pour les grandes idées . Bon j'arrête et je vous laisse lire : (au fait merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! ça fait très très plaisir !)

**.oO0Oo.**

"C'est absolument délirant et sans précédent dans l'histoire de Poudlard ! Il y a environ deux semaines, nous avions eu droit à un match opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle des professeurs, rencontre s'étant soldée par une victoire magistrale des rouges et or. Vexés, les professeurs ont donc organisé une revanche, et c'est pour cela que nous sommes tous réunis sur ce terrain ! La foule est enthousiaste et espère que le match sera aussi drôle et palpitant que la dernière fois, et cet énorme défi est sur le point d'être relevé ! Pour commenter ce match, nous ne seront pas trop de deux, et c'est Louf... pardon, Luna Lovegood qui m'aidera dans cette tâche, à la manière des commentateurs moldus !"

"Bonjour à tous !" S'éleva une voix rêveuse." Le temps n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, avec ces nuages noirs et cette légère pluie... Un temps idéal pour les nargols boursouflés, une nouvelle espèce extrêmement venimeuse, qui aime parti..."

"Oui, hum, merci pour ces explications météorologiques et animalières, Luna. En fait de légère pluie, il s'agit de véritables trombes d'eau et je ne serais pas étonné que l'orage pointe le bout de son nez! Par contre cela m'étonnerait que les nar-machin chose soient très intéressés par le Quidditch, donc ne craignez rien !

Ah ! J'aperçois les deux équipes qui s'avancent sur le terrain ! L'équipe de Gryffondor est composée comme la dernière fois, mais celle de nos chers professeurs a connu quelques changements de poste, cela se comprend après avoir assisté au match précédent ! Nous avons donc le professeur Mc Gonagall devant les buts, Mesdames Chourave et Trelawney accompagnées d'Hagrid comme poursuiveurs, les batteurs sont Dumbledore toujours et ah ! le professeur Rogue, qui lance un sourire narquois aux jumeaux Weasley, tout en caressant sa batte. Cela promet d'intéressants cognards !

Maintenant que les deux capitaines se sont serré la main - ou plutôt que Rogue eut finit de broyer la main d'Harry dans la sienne - les joueurs se mettent en place, et attendent que les balles soient lâchées."

Je précise pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, que les Gryffondors sont les jeunes en rouge et or, dont la plupart ont d'ailleurs les cheveux roux, font-ils partie de la même famille ? Un mystère de plus à éclaircir."

"Hum ! Oui, donc je disais avant d'avoir été sauvagement interrompu... Les balles sont désormais lâchées et les joueurs se déchaînent !"

"Et c'est Trelawney qui..."

"Non, Hagrid, qui s'empare du souaffle. Je sais qu'on ne voit presque rien mais là, vu la corpulence c'est difficile de se tromper. C'est donc Hagrid qui intercepte le souaffle, son balai peinant à le garder à une hauteur pas trop basse... Il passe à Chourave, qui file droit vers les buts défendus par Ron qui, je l'espère, a mis des lunettes infra-rouge pour voir dans le noir, parce qu'avec ce temps pourri... Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ? Hum, au vu des cris, je dirais que Ron a réussi à bloquer le souaffle... C'est bien Ron, dommage qu'on ait rien vu!

On m'annonce à l'instant que pendant ce temps Fred, George et Rogue se livrent une bataille sans merci à base de cognards, une sorte de tennis version sorcier, en quelque sorte. Il faut toucher son adversaire pour pouvoir gagner des points. 40-15, avantage Weasley&Weasley !"

"Du côté du match, le terrain est complétement détrempé mais cela ne gêne les joueurs que lorsqu'ils atterrissent la tête la première dedans. Ah, 10-0 pour Gryffondor. La boue qui, nous le savons tous, est l'habitat naturels des..."

"Un jeu pour les Weasley ! Désormais c'est Ginny Weasley qui a le souaffle, mais une montagne vient se mettre juste devant elle ! Que fait une montagne sur un terrain de Quidditch? (NDA : La bonne question serait : Comment une montagne a-t-elle pu arriver là ?)"

"Je crois que c'est Hagrid..."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Acquiesça Lee après avoir plissé les yeux pour mieux voir. Autant pour moi ! Non mais vraiment, quel temps de chiotte, on ne voit rien !"

"Chourave en possession du souaffle, passe de la main gauche à Hagrid qui attrape de la main droite et renvoie de la même main. Chourave récupère, elle est 5 mètres 10 du but... Elle lance, et le souaffle passe dans l'anneau le plus haut. 10 partout !"

"Co...Comment t'as réussi à voir ça, toi ???" Questionna sans aucune classe, ni délicatesse Lee.

"Ce sont mes lorgnospectre, elles me permettent aussi de voir par temps de pluie." Expliqua doucement Luna en pointant du doigt les horribles lunettes roses fluo qui reposaient sur son nez.

"Atrocement moches mais pratiques" Commenta Lee.

"Oui, elles sont très pratiques, je m'en sers tout le temps. Mon père dit d'ailleurs qu'elles ont plein d'autres propriétés magiques..."

"Comme lesquelles ?" Questionna, intéressé malgré lui, Lee.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui répondre, un rugissement en provenance des buts se fit entendre :

"JORDAN ! LOVEGOOD ! CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR LE MATCH !"

"Ah, heu, oui, professeur ! Le ciel semble se dégager, et nous pouvons désormais différencier les joueurs les uns des autres, bien qu'il soit difficile de louper la moitié de l'équipe de Gryffondor de part leur couleur de cheveux assez peu discrète... La ligue anti-roucmoute, dirigée par des serpentards, acquiesce d'ailleurs avec hargne... Je crois qu'ils ont comme projet d'éradiquer tous les roux de la terre... Des fous furieux. Ah ! Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres vient de désarçonner Flitwick qui se retrouve projeté... Directement contre le dos de Hagrid ! On dirait une mouche écrasée contre un pare-brise... Hagrid étant le pare brise et Flitwick la mouche, bien entendu..."

"Pendant ce temps" commenta Luna, "les attrapeurs sont à la poursuites des vifs d'or qui semblent bien décidés à ne pas se laisser attraper..."

« Attends un peu » l'interrompit Lee, estomaqué. « LES vifs d'or ? Mon dieu, oui ! Un phénomène météorologique assez peu banal vient de se produire ! La foudre, au lieu des éclairs que nous connaissons tous, forme de petites boules de feu, de la taille d'un vif d'or, et comme il ne fait pas très clair, on ne distingue pas le vif... Très intéressant ! Décidément , ces rencontres élèves-professeurs sont vraiment riches en rebondissements!"

"En parlant de rebondissement, Rogue vient de recevoir un cognard de Gryffondor, et a fait une chute d'une dizaine de mètres de son balai. Il ne bouge plus et sa jambe gauche forme un angle assez bizarre avec son corps... Dommage, c'était un bon prof, mais avec quelques légères tendances sadiques..."

"C'était plus que de légères tendances ! Bravo à vous, les jumeaux, vous avez réussi là où même les mangemorts et vous-savez-qui ont échoués ! Vous avez enfin eu la peau de Rogue ! Champagne !"

**"JORDAN ! VOUS ÊTES VIRE EN TANT QUE COMMENTATEUR !"**

"Oups ! Hum, Luna, où en est le score ?"

"30-10 en faveur des professeurs. Ça n'avance pas beaucoup le match je trouve... Il ne se passe pas grand chose."

"Ah ! Comme pour contredire ses paroles, Harry semble avoir trouver le vif - le vrai cette fois - et oui, c'est bien ça ! Il remonte en chandelle, après un piqué impressionnant, bravo Harry ! Gryffondor est encore vainqueur ! Dans le f*** les profs ! Haha !"

Des clameurs s'élevèrent du stade, tandis que McGonagall descendait de son balai pour étrangler de ses mains Lee qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes devant l'air féroce de sa directrice de maison.

**.oO0Oo.**

J'espère que c'était au moins moitié aussi bien que le premier!** Reviews**, please! J'en ai vraiment besoin pour savoir si vous avez aimé ce deuxième délire!

DÉDIÉ A NATHALIE. Corrigé par Mina-08, et je la remercie beaucoup de me relire!


End file.
